Sanitation fixtures for human waste have been used for many years. The toilet seen in widespread use today had its origins in the late nineteenth century, although significant developments were realized hundreds of years prior. Several issues have remained with this design family, however, that remain common in the usage of modern day toilets. Some of these issues include managing fumes from a user and managing germs transferred by touching the handle of the toilet. The present invention teaches an automatic flushing and odor control system for toilets that effectively addresses these concerns.